


A Beauty of this World

by orphan_account



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will have her while she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beauty of this World

There is no point in even going over to the mirror; both women already know what it will say. The queen looks to the other woman, dressed in only a simple red dress. There is something about her that keeps the queen from looking away.

Truly, the queen will admit with full honesty, the woman is beautiful. Gothel knows this for a fact as well, holding herself highly.

She leans against the wall, her eyes darting over to the queen's figure. "Have you missed me? I have been gone awfully long, spending time in my garden you could say. I have the most precious golden flower. Why, there is no spell in the world that could do what my flower can."

The queen nods. "Surely it must be amazing. Tell me, what does it do for you?"

Gothel smirks. "It keeps me beautiful, of course." She walks forward, the smirk never once leaving her face; surely she does not even worry about someone being fairer, more beautiful than her. Then again, why would she need to? Truly, she is beautiful.

Were it not for the fact that she would leave this land, return to her garden as she called it, then the queen would have her head. But she would leave again, returning when she pleased; time did not matter to her since she seemed to have an abundance of it. The woman showed absolutely no sign of age. Nor did her travels bother her, for wherever she went there was always someone to admire her.

Gothel stops right in front of her, her eyes meeting the queen's own. Though she has no royal lineage, she holds a power that even the queen is envious of.

She leans forward and cups the queen's chin with her hand, then pulls her forward. The queen agrees, tasting her lips with her own. For now, this is all that she can do to get the woman, to feel her beauty, before she leaves back to wherever she hides.

Gothel pulls away. "Your lips taste like apples."

"And you," the queen replies, her eyes never once leaving the other woman's, "taste like what I imagine sunlight would."

She smiles, then begins to play with one of the curls in her hair. "I will take that as a compliment."


End file.
